


Refill

by Axelex12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cougar - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Bashing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MILFs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widowed, leaving notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A mature stranger helps James Sirius forget about his heartbreak.Romilda Vane/James Sirius Potter = age gap one night stand AU
Relationships: Romilda Vane/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 8





	Refill

**Author's Note:**

> Divorced Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter mention (not by name).  
> James Sirius Potter is their only child in this one shot.

James Sirius Potter chuckled to himself at the sight of the bearded man in his sparkly red dress stumbling over from the bar, beer in hand. He clearly had been drinking but the oversized, high heeled shoes didn't help for keeping his balance either. The group of friends cheered as the guy returned to them and raised their full glasses in celebration. All were talking too loud and laughing too often for James' liking. It didn't fit his mood at all. In fact it only reminded him of the very reason he still felt somewhat miserable in the first place.

The guys were obviously enjoying the dressed-up man's last night as a free man. The poor soul was made to look like Jessica Rabbit with a big pair of fake breasts dangling around his neck to complete the outfit. However the bad wig, bushy beard and smeared lipstick made him look more like a bad drag-act instead. Tomorrow morning he'd wake up with a huge hangover and dress up in a different kind of costume, only to be tied down by some pretty girl he'd walk on eggshells for, for the rest of his life.

"Better enjoy those heels while you can, buddy!" James thought out loud and took another swig of his beer.

"I'm afraid he's already taken," a warm voice spoke behind his back and James turned around to face a middle aged woman smiling at him. "Besides...I don't think your equipment is his cup of tea," she said while waving a hand towards his groin area.

"Oh, I'm not into..."James stuttered, feeling his cheeks burn up as the woman's straightforwardness had caught him off guard.

"No? Is it the hair?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

He wondered if the question was inspired by the amount of alcohol in her blood and eyed her drink closely.

As if she could read his mind she answered him, "A virgin margarita..." and emptied her glass.

"In case you want to buy me another one," she added while winking at him.

That made James smile and he nodded his head while picking up her glass to get a refill at the bar.

While waiting for the drinks he glanced back and saw the woman sitting down at his table. He wondered who she was and why she had come up to him. Even though James had been coming into the pub frequently the past few weeks he hadn't seen her before so she hardly could be one of the regulars. He wasn't looking for company and secretly hoped all she was after was a free drink. Perhaps she was just meeting a friend and her chat with him was just to pass the time waiting.

Walking back to the table James decided he would make the best of it. With a polite smile he put the drinks down and took the seat opposite his new table guest.

"Thank you," she replied with a warm, radiant grin on her face. It made her look confident and comfortable with the situation. Raising the glass to her red lips she kept her eyes focused on his. Her attention did something to him and James Sirius suddenly felt intrigued by this woman.

"So... Do you come here often?" James asked and immediately cringed at his own cheesy pick up line.

She laughed in response and shook her head, "I don't...but you seem to do so lately."

James raised an eyebrow at her words. They sounded like more than a well educated guess but she couldn't possibly know about his evening drinks from the past few weeks. It wasn't something he was proud of and James had even kept it from his friends and co-workers. For a moment he feared this lady was a friend of his mum who had sent her over to check up on him. She seemed the same age as her but even though his mother was a bit...special...she surely wouldn't think up an idea this crazy.

"I'm sorry....I didn't catch your name," James tried, raking his mind on who she could be.

"How rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself," she replied and stretched her arm out towards him, "I'm Romilda Vane, nice to meet you...?"

"James Sirius Potter," he replied while shaking her hand. It was soft and warm but felt firm as he squeezed it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, James."

"And you, Romilda." James Sirius felt himself relax a bit now that he realised he was as much a stranger to her as she was to him.

They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other while sipping their drinks. For a split second Romilda even seemed a little nervous to James but she quickly recovered and leaned towards him over the table.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy..." Romilda said, biting her lip as she appeared to gather her thoughts. "And it's a bit out of my comfort zone too," she continued while her fingers dreamily ran up and down the stem of her glass.

All James Sirius could do was sit and wait patiently at what she had to say. Not that he minded much. Her red lips were a treat to stare at and he caught himself wondering if they'd feel as warm and soft as her hand did.

"It's just...I've seen you coming here a good few times lately and you kinda caught my eye," Romilda confessed while staring him down. She raised her drink to her lips and sipped it while waiting for his reply.

James felt his cheeks burn up and awkwardly shifted in his seat. She had seen him?! The few beers on a regular night weren't enough to get him too drunk to recall an evening. It was true that lately he'd been coming into Robinson's more often, but he would have remembered seeing her for sure.

"I don't think I've seen you here before. Must have been too focused on myself, " James Sirius replied, not wanting to call her a liar.

A soft chuckle was her response, "I'm too old to go to bars and cafes really."

"You're never too old to go out for a drink!"

Looking up at James she smiled warmly, "I live across the street."

He nodded at her words. That made enough sense and would explain how she had seen him but he had never noticed her. At the same time a thought crossed his mind. Why did she observe the entrance to a bar on a regular base? Was there someone she was keeping an eye on that was drinking...a husband perhaps? Were there some ulterior motives for making small talk with a stranger?

Romilda didn't seem to mind the other people around the bar however and she was solely focused on James. It made him feel somewhat apprehensive that a lady like Romilda would just come up to a guy like him. A few moments passed before he could bring up the courage to ask her about it.

"What made you decide to come into Robinson's today?"

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a shy smile, "I guess I finally felt bold enough to take a gamble."

Her choice of words piqued his interest and James leaned forward a bit as if she was going to tell him a secret.

"You see, I normally wouldn't dare to just strike up a conversation with a handsome young man like you."

James Sirius huffed in response and slowly shook his head. No woman had ever called him handsome before but he felt somewhat flattered by her remark.

"A friend of mine suggested it actually," Romilda continued. "According to her, I should get out more and just have a good time with somebody new."

He was listening to her attentively while his eyes kept dropping to her red lips every now and then. Unsure of how to react to her explanation he raised an eyebrow, "Somebody new..?"

"Yes, somebody to get me out of my daily...grind."

James felt a little confused at her intentions but didn't want to offend the woman sitting in front of him by asking inappropriate questions. He decided to go for a safe reply instead, "It's always good to get out of the house and meet new people."

"Yes... But that's not exactly what I mean..." Romilda responded with a somewhat mysterious look in her eyes.

She licked her lip and James couldn't help but stare at the seductive gesture. It was obvious that she was flirting with him, but he was still trying to make up his mind on how he wanted to react to it. Surely she was a good bit older than him, heck she could have been his mother. But somehow that didn't seem to bother her. They sat opposite each other in silence for a few moments, just sharing nervous smiles until Romilda cleared her throat.

"So... Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" James asked with an easy smile on his face before taking another sip of his beer.

"Who broke your heart?"

James Sirius coughed in response, almost choking on his drink. "Who... broke my heart?"

Romilda nodded her head, a warm smile on her lips. "I can't think of anything else that would make a guy like you look gloomy for days... or weeks even." She placed her glass on the table in front of her and leaned closer towards James Sirius with a serious look on her face.  
"Look...I know it's none of my business, but I think you're too young to act exasperated about life and love."

He didn't reply right away and let her words sink in for a moment. It became more and more evident that this woman had been observing him for some time. To James' surprise she'd drawn the right conclusions by just looking at him. If she could read him like that there was little point in trying to make up a story. Instead, he sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. Avoiding her eyes, he reached into the pocket of his jacket hanging over the back of the seat. He pulled out a small box covered in black velvet.

Romilda's eyes opened wide at the sight of the object but she quickly recovered and smiled the same warm smile at him. There was a compassionate look on her face as she whispered softly, "That serious...?"

James shrugged his shoulders, still not looking up at his new acquaintance. He felt somewhat awkward at sharing this piece of personal information. "I guess I was more serious than her..." James replied with a sad sound to his voice while fiddling around with the box.

"Can I see it?"

"Sorry?"

"Can I see the ring?" Romilda asked, offering him a sweet smile when he finally looked up at her again.

The question caught him off guard but he nodded his head and opened the box. He turned it around and showed her the dainty silver ring inside. "It's not that impressive but-"

"It's lovely!" Romilda interrupted him as she reached forward.

James quickly snapped the box shut and withdrew his hand. Blushing at his own sudden reaction he looked up to her face and apologised to Romilda, "Sorry..."

"No need for sorry. It's a very personal object."

He nodded in agreement and smiled weakly at the woman in front of him. "Thank you for understanding. It just seems that I'm unable to part with it."

"With it...or with the idea of...her?" Romilda asked cautiously.

He shrugged his shoulders as he thought for a moment, "Both, I guess."

James looked into Romilda's eyes, trying to read her mind. It seemed like she wasn't judging him for clinging onto the engagement ring. She appeared to be genuinely interested in his story. For a good while he'd been wallowing in self-pity but perhaps it was time to try and move on.

"I thought she was the one," he continued, "and it seemed time to settle down."

"How long have you been together?"

"It would have been two years last week...but she's already moved on to have fun with other guys."

Romilda slowly nodded her head and gave him an empathic smile as she realised they had officially broken up. They were both quiet for a few moments before she spoke up again, trying to lift the mood a bit, "You're way too young for marriage anyway, have you even finished school yet?"

James laughed in return, thankful for her attempt to break the awkward silence. Leaning back towards her again he teasingly winked at her, "I realise that you're ol- more mature than me but I'm not that young and unknowing."

"Were you going to call me old?" Romilda asked with a grin on her face.

"I wouldn't dare, ma'am..." James replied. Shaking his head while holding her gaze to test her reaction.

She bit her lip to hide a cheeky grin, feeling tension between them grow stronger. "My sons are your age and they call me ancient all the time."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You're not ancient, just older than me. Most things only get better with age anyway... Just like good wine."

"Or cheese..."

"But you're not salty," he replied with a full grin on his face.

"How can you say that without ever tasting me?"

The line was just a joking tease but as Romilda leaned closer, James found himself staring at her red lips once again. He wondered if she would let him kiss her. She seemed more than fine with their flirtatious banter, but that didn't mean he was allowed to make a real move on her. At the same time he realised that she was the one that had come up to him. Something she wouldn't have done in case she wasn't interested in any interaction. The simple question was: what sort of interaction was she hoping for?

His eyes flicked down to her mouth again and without thinking he licked his lips. She noticed it and smiled before biting down on her bottom lip teasingly to test his reaction.

James held her stare for a moment before he spoke in a seductive whisper, "So, you live across the street?"

Romilda replied without breaking eye contact, a sly grin on her face, "I do indeed, wanna see?"

And that's when they both knew...

*****

James was staring at the silver picture frame standing on the desk in front of him. In it was a picture of a family. A man, his wife and two young boys. The woman in the picture looked familiar to James and there was no doubt in his mind that he was looking at a younger Romilda. All were smiling and the way the man had his arm wrapped around Romilda's shoulder made them look like a happy family. James immediately felt a twinge of jealousy because of it.

He carefully picked up the frame to inspect the picture better. The two boys, unmistakably brothers, had the same curly hair as the man standing behind them. James didn't have any siblings himself and his father had more than once mentioned to him how he had been an accident. When his parents divorced, James was relieved to see his father leave and it had been years since he last saw him. Though the connection with his mother was still there it had grown somewhat cold when she more or less agreed to what his father had said about James' birth being unplanned.

James wanted nothing more than to start a family of his own. To be the husband his mother needed and to be the father he never truly had. But mostly to prove to himself he could be part of a loving bond between people and feel like he mattered. The rejection of his proposal had hit him like a slap in the face and even James himself was surprised at how long it had taken him to recover from the heartbreak. Even now he was squeezing his hand around the little box in the pocket of his jacket while staring at the family portrait. It was as if he just didn't dare to let go.

Romilda's voice pulled him from his thoughts as she entered the room.

"You're allowed to take off your coat if you want," she said with a giggle, "I don't think it's that cold in here."

James carefully placed the photo frame back on the desk and turned towards her with a smile, "You're right, it's a lovely warm and cosy place."

Romilda shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so, it's home to me at least."

She sat down on the big sofa and expectantly looked up at James. He nodded at her reply, took his jacket off and draped it over the back of the sofa before sitting down as well.

Assuming there had been a divorce, James asked cautiously, "Is it home to... just you?" while he eyed the family photo on the desk.

Romilda followed his stare and nodded her head slowly. "I didn't want to stay in his house after his death."

The words had caught James of guard and he immediately regretted bringing it up, "I eh...I didn't know, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, don't worry about that. If the accident hadn't happened, I might have pushed him off a cliff myself!" Romilda replied with a giggle.

Even though James' curiosity was piqued, he didn't want to push for any details. The giggle had thrown him off and he felt his face heating up as he was lost for words, "He... When eh-"

Romilda noticed his discomfort and slowly shook her head, "I'm just playing...well sort of. Joe died in a car crash, nine years ago."

She stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up the frame just like James had done. Appearing lost in thoughts, she mindlessly stroked her finger over the picture.

"This was when we were still happily in love, or at least I was," she continued. "Before I knew he was screwing his secretary."

"Ouch," James Sirius replied, recognizing the feeling of being betrayed. He looked up at her and saw the hurt in her eyes as he realised that the family photo was just like his ring. A souvenir from good times and good memories.

"Yeah," Romilda sighed while placing the picture back, "I don't even blame him really. She's a gorgeous blonde with big...talents, twenty years younger and better looking than his old missus at home."

For the first time James Sirius saw a fragile side of Romilda. Where she had appeared confident from the very first moment she'd sat down with him at the bar, she now seemed a woman with a broken heart. In an attempt to comfort her, James got up and stood behind her. He hesitated for a moment before gently placing his hand on her hip.

"Hey now, don't be like that," James whispered, while turning her to face him. "You're a beautiful woman, Romilda."

"Well now, I know I'm not-"

"Shush," James placed his fingertip on her lips to silence Romilda. He felt hesitant about it, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to kiss her so he did the first thing that came to mind and simply asked her.

"Can I kiss you, Romilda?"

Her eyes widened at his request but she slowly nodded her head and puckered her mouth against his finger. He immediately reacted and pulled her closer before locking his lips with hers, drawing a soft moan from Romilda. Her lips were softer than James imagined them to be. He savoured the moment of intimate contact for a bit before pulling back again.

"There..." James said, as if the kiss had been a statement.

Romilda's cheeks blushed bright red, but the brief kiss had given her a new sort of determination. She leaned in against his chest and planted another kiss on his lips before pulling back with a cheeky smile. It made James chuckle for a moment but soon enough he felt the tension between them grow as her eyes sparked with desire.

The next kiss lasted longer as James dared to part his lips and push his tongue against her soft lips. His tongue traced her mouth teasingly slow before pushing forward as if to beg for entrance. Romilda moaned softly and granted access, her tongue darting out towards his to start a slow dance for dominance. All the while their hands were caressing and stroking up and down each other's arms.

James placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer against his chest. Romilda moaned into the kiss and snaked her arm up around his shoulders to place her hand on the back of his neck. Her fingertips lazily played around with his hair as they stood there kissing for minutes.

It was Romilda that broke the kiss as she leaned back with a soft gasp. She looked up at his face, her cheeks blushing as she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"James?" she asked while teasingly tugging the collar of his shirt, "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

He swallowed hard and contemplated the offer. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? She couldn't possibly want him in her bed.

"Eh, Romilda...I don't know how to react to that," he said while nervously running his hand through his hair.

"You can laugh about it if you think I'm a daft woman."

He shook his head at her reply, "No, not at all. I just didn't want to assume you meant...you know." James rolled his eyes as if the idea of the two of them in bed together was improbable.

She smiled again and took his hand. While bringing his fingers to her lips she locked eyes with him and whispered softly before kissing his hand, "And what if I mean exactly THAT..?"

James looked at the woman in front of him and watched as her red lips kissed his hand. He swallowed hard at her suggestive tone. It was more than a flirtatious remark. It was a clear invitation to her bedroom and still he felt unsure about what was happening.  
"Romilda, do you mean you want me to..."

"...fuck me? Yes!" she replied with determination.

Romilda had made it clear what she was looking for from the moment she had sat down with him. She had approached him in Robinson's, she was the one inviting him to her home and now she was the one suggesting they'd go to her bedroom. So, even though he still felt conflicted on if it was the right thing to do, James decided to agree. He nodded his head slowly as he kept staring at her face.

"Okay...if you're sure you want me to-"

"I'm very sure, James."

In an instant she let go of his hand and turned away. She made her way upstairs without looking if James was following her. But as she expected he was right behind her when she opened the door to her bedroom.

Even though there were framed pictures, candles and little figurines all over the room, it looked clean and tidy. The bed was neatly made with crisp sheets that appeared to have not a single crease or fold in them. The bunch of pillows made James chuckle softly. He never understood why women always insisted on having their beds covered in them, only to have to move them off the bed every single evening and place them back on in the morning.

A big woolen blanket was hanging over the end of the bed and it reminded James of his mother, always complaining about cold feet at night. Looking around the room he spotted more things that he thought fitted the bedroom of a single, middle-aged woman's bedroom; the comfortable slippers underneath the bed, the fluffy dressing gown hanging from the door and the stack of romance novels on the bedside table.

As James walked further into the room Romilda closed the door behind him. When he turned back to face her he saw she had already started to get undressed. James smiled at her and watched as she slowly stripped, her face returning a shy and somewhat nervous smile. Neither of them said a word until she stood in front of him in nothing but her purple lingerie.

"You look good."

"...for an old woman?"

"You look good, full stop."

James stepped closer to her and rested a hand on her waist. He hungrily licked his lip as he watched her face blushing.

"Well...I eh..." Romilda stuttered shyly. "You're just being polite now!"

"Does this feel like I'm just being polite?" James asked while he took her hand and without any hesitation, placed it on the bulge in his pants.

She didn't reply but James shook her head and cupped his hidden erection to squeeze it gently.

"That's right," James said as his other hand gently caressed her cheek. "I'm not going to be polite, Romilda. I'm going to fuck that juicy mature pussy of yours so hard that you'll be screaming in pleasure."

The crude choice of words made her bite her lip and she smiled a cheeky smile.

"I hope that's a promise, James."

"You bet, Romilda," he replied as he playfully squeezed her ass. "Now get that sexy butt of yours on that bed!"

She seemed to hesitate for a split second and observed his face, "Do you... want me to turn off the lights?"

"Absolutely not! That would be a waste of your lascivious body."

Romilda quickly jumped on the bed and giggled like a little girl while her cheeks blushed.

"You're awfully flattering to a woman like me."

"You're a flattering woman to an awful guy like me," James retorted while stepping towards the bed. He was eyeing her like an animal observing its prey. His dry-spell had indeed left him hungry for her and he quickly crawled on the bed as well.

"Stop being a witty smart ass and put that mouth to good use..."

She spread her legs slowly as she lay back on the bed. Now it was James' turn to hesitate. He wasn't used to women being this direct with him, but at the same time it excited him more than he could have imagined. He watched closely as Romilda's hand slowly travelled down her body. She teasingly rubbed her fingertips over the silky fabric of her satin panties. Soon enough a darker, wet spot started to show. She appeared wet and ready for him as James licked his lips. He just had to taste her and leaned in between her legs. He could smell her arousal and her scent was intoxicating.

James started kissing his way up her legs, pushing his lips against the soft, warm skin. He didn't want to rush anything but struggled to take it slow. His fingertips followed the trail of kisses and softly squeezed and stroked her legs. It didn't take much of his teasing before Romilda was squirming underneath him.

"Please..." she moaned.

"Please what?" James asked, his eyes up at her face but his lips still hovering over her skin.

"Please...Lick my cunt," Romilda whispered, her cheeks blushing as she demanded what she needed desperately.

He moaned at her words and reached up to tug her underwear down, ready to pounce. It was as if he couldn't think straight any longer. All he wanted was to feast on her body, to taste and feel every inch of it. In one swift motion her panties were on the floor. James rested his hands on her thighs, urging Romilda to spread wide for him. Her pubic mound was covered by a thin layer of dark curls and with his thumbs he parted the hair to find her swollen bundle of nerves. He couldn't resist teasing her and quickly licked over the little pink bud.

Romilda gasped as her back arched, "Fuck!"

"What? You asked me to lick you, Romilda."

"Yes, but if you keep doing it like that I'll cum within seconds!"

"So?" James asked with a grin on his face, "I don't plan on stopping any time soon!"

With that he dipped his head down again and gently licked and kissed her sensitive clitoris. Immediately she started moaning and squirming under his touch and he knew she was already close to cumming. James didn't mind at all. In fact it only made the throbbing sensation between his legs grow stronger. He sucked and licked, his lips locked over her clit. Romilda's hands grabbed his head as she struggled and tried to fight off the orgasm for longer. But no matter how hard she tried to delay, the climax was inevitable as James' tongue kept tickling and teasing her.

When she couldn't bear the delicious torture any more she gasped for air. The tension that had been building all evening suddenly erupted from her. Her legs squeezed close, trapping his head between her legs. She moaned in pleasure as she came hard. James kept sucking her clit softly as she slowly came down from her high. Her body relaxed again and the hold of her legs on James' head weakened.

James looked up at Romilda and noticed a satisfied grin on her face.

"Fuck...I needed that!"

"We're not even close to being done..." James chuckled and teasingly licked her clit once.

"Oh!" Romilda gasped as she arched her back, "Not yet, give me a second."

"Fine, you're getting one second!"

Instead of returning to her still pulsating clitoris, James kissed her inner thighs, alternating sides and slowly moving his lips up and down her warm skin. Romilda moaned in pleasure, closing her eyes as she tried to calm down again after the intense orgasm.

After a few moments of soft kissing James slowly dragged his tongue over her wet pussy lips to test her response. She moaned but didn't seem to flinch from overstimulation so he licked her again. With the tip of his tongue he probed her wet labia, working his way inside as he tasted her lewd juices. He teased her wet entrance for a moment before bringing up his hand and replaced his tongue by the tip of his index finger. As he rubbed slow circles he could feel her body responding. It was as if her pussy was pulsating against his fingertip and soon enough as James started licking and sucking Romilda's swollen clitoris again she was squirming. Her moans echoed off the walls as she got closer to climax with every stroke of James' tongue on her sensitive bud.

Just as she thought she couldn't take more of his licking, James slid his finger into her soaking wet pussy. It was enough to send her over the edge. Romilda moaned and cried out in pleasure as she came once again. Her body was squirming as James kept sucking her clit and kept his finger deep in her squeezing sex. After a few more seconds of his delicious torture Romilda pushed James' hand away and squeezed her legs close. He smiled at her and playfully moaned as he sucked his wet finger, enjoying her taste. She blushed and smiled at the young man clearly enjoying her mature body.

"You're spoiling me!" she giggled.

James crawled up next to her with a big smile on his face, "You deserve it, ma'am."

Romilda shook her head, "I don't know about that, I-"

"Shush!" he interrupted, before leaning closer to place a brief kiss on her lips. "You do, because I say so."

As they kissed James' hands travelled up to Romilda's chest. He pulled her bra down a bit so her full brests spilled over the purple fabric. Cupping her left breast, he gently squeezed, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin. Romilda moaned as she smiled at him, letting him fondle and squeeze her just how he wanted. James brought his lips down to her chest as he lifted his hand, raising her breast so he could suck the puffy nipple. Romilda's hand reached behind his head to draw him close to her, intensifying the suction on her tingling skin.

His hands slowly rubbed and massaged her full breasts. Romilda arched her back as she moaned and squirmed under his touch. He alternated between her tits, sucking one nipple and teasing and tugging the other one between his fingers. He almost couldn't believe how warm and soft her skin was, so inviting and desirable that he wouldn't mind touching it all night long.

Even though Romilda loved his lips on her nipples, she was starting to get impatient and needed more. Her hand slowly reached down and cupped the bulge in his pants. James groaned and teasingly bit her nipple in response.

"I want this cock," Romilda said while squeezing and rubbing his hardness.

"Mmm, it's yours!" James moaned in reply while still exploring her breasts with his mouth.

His words were enough for Romilda to push the young man away from her body so he could undo his pants.

"Strip!" she ordered him with a cheeky grin on her face.

He immediately complied, got up from the bed and undressed while winking at her.

Romilda let out a stifled moan as his rock hard cock sprang free from his underwear, "Oh fuck..."

"Yes dear, we will!" James replied as he got on the bed again.

He firmly gripped her ankles and spread her legs wide, making her gasp in shock. Wrapping his fingers around the base of his hardness, he leaned in and started teasing her wet folds with the tip. Very slowly he dragged his cock up and down her labia, moving from her swollen clit down to where her anus squeezed tightly.

"Look at me," he ordered her, "I want to look into those beautiful eyes as I take that ripe cunt of yours!"

Romilda complied gladly, looking up at the guy she had been wondering about for a while now. She had seen him going into Robinson's and she knew that this was the day she'd strike up a conversation with him. Never had she imagined that he would be in her bedroom though. Her pussy juices started dripping and Romilda was convinced she couldn't take any more of his teasing, so she begged for him.

"Fuck me, James!"

He immediately did, driving his erection deep inside her soaking wet centre. Her pussy felt warm, inviting and amazingly tight on his hardness and he couldn't help but moan out loud in pleasure. She moaned with him and struggled to keep her legs spread wide as he plunged his full length into her. They kept staring into each other's eyes as James started pumping in and out of her. Pulling out slowly before slamming back in again. Romilda gasped and moaned, feeling the full balls slapping against her wet folds as she got fucked passionately by her new friend. She squeezed her full breasts, massaging them as they wildly bounced up and down.

James thrusted hard and deep, screwing Romilda with the stamina she'd hoped to find with a younger man. The harder he pounded her, the louder she moaned and when those moans turned to soft cries of pleasure, James couldn't hold back any more.

"Romilda...I'm gonna cum," he panted, "I'm going to fill that juicy cunt of yours with my seed!"

"Do it!" she demanded in a strict voice.

He was more than happy to oblige and with a suppressed groan he started shooting ropes of white cum inside her. It had been too long since he had ejaculated and the relief of pressure was intense and powerful. James Sirius felt his penis throbbing inside her and the splash of warm seed send her over the edge as well. Her pussy walls contracted, milking every last drop of cum from his dick while she screamed in ecstasy.

They kept fucking, again and again, in every imaginable position. Orgasm after orgasm hitting until James' sperm was dripping out of her. Romilda's nails had left red scratches down his skin and her body was deliciously sore from the fierce fucking. Both were completely spent, panting out of breath, while they snuggled up together under the warm blankets. The two kissed and snuggled, giggling and smiling as they enjoyed each other's company. No matter how badly Romilda wanted to keep their sexy adventure going, she felt she was getting tired and struggled to keep herself from yawning.

"Just close your eyes," James whispered softly, "I don't mind if you fall asleep."

She nodded her head at his words, smiling gratefully, but at the same time she felt a small sense of doubt creeping up. Would he still be there if she'd fall asleep for a moment?

Romilda wasn't the only one having doubts. As her eyes drifted close, James started wondering if this was the moment for him to gather his stuff and leave. Had this been a one-nighter ending in sneaking out to avoid a walk of shame in the morning? He had enjoyed his evening with Romilda a lot. Her mature body had aroused him greatly and he felt lucky that she'd chosen him to "have a good time" with. But more importantly it had almost been therapeutic. She had been able to help him forget about his self-pity for a few hours.

He felt Romilda's body relax as her breathing became calm and regular. James waited and contemplated for a few more minutes before slowly rising from the bed. He started getting dressed, making sure he wouldn't make a sound to wake her. Before making his way out of the bedroom he carefully leaned over the bed and placed a soft kiss on Romilda's forehead.

With a satisfied smile on his face, James made his way back into the living room. Searching for a minute he found a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down the words " _ **Thank you! Xx James**_ ", left his phone number to leave her the choice whether or not she wanted more. He then walked to the desk with the family photo. Taking the picture frame, he put it face down and placed the note on top of it. As he put his jacket on he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. Without any doubts he put the box on the note, leaving the ring for her to find. James walked to the front door and being as silent as possible, walked out.


End file.
